Delineator posts for marking travel ways and identifying the existence of hazardous objects are typically constructed of lengths of formed metal sheet material or bar stock which are concreted or otherwise fixed to the ground or to other stationary objects. Such posts are typically provided with light reflectors to facilitate identification at night and are appropriately colored for good visibility during daylight hours. It is well known that delineator posts are frequently accidentally struck by automotive vehicles that for one reason or another leave the designated travel way. Once struck, the delineator posts are typically bent to the extent that they are thereafter unusable. Additionally, because the posts are somewhat rigid, there is a likelihood that the automotive vehicle will also be damaged by impact with a delineator post. The replacement cost of delineator posts is a major expense of travel way maintenance. It is desirable therefore to provide a delineator post construction that will not be destroyed upon impact by a moving automotive vehicle and which is likely to cause no damage to the automotive vehicle as the result of accidental collision. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a delineator post construction which will yield when impacted by an automotive vehicle and which, after passage of the automotive vehicle, will return to its upright position in a substantially undamaged condition.
Most delineator posts are permanently mounted at specific locations, such as being concreted in the ground, epoxied to stationary objects, driven into the ground, etc. In the event the position of these posts need to be changed the posts must be removed and replaced at the cost of significant material and labor. Moreover, there is no arrangement readily available for situations where delineator posts need to be periodically located for specific traffic conditions. It is desirable therefore to provide self-uprighting delineator posts that may be quickly and efficiently installed and may be removed and replaced as needed with minimal labor and material costs.